Ash's Hand Attachments
During Ash's second night fighting against the Deadites, the Deadite Linda bit Ash's right hand, causing it to become possessed. Ash was forced to chop off his evil hand and was left with a stump in it's place. Over the years, Ash has created many tools to replace his lost hand and to help him in his battles against the undead. Films/Television Chainsaw Arguably the most iconic of the attachments and the first weapon to replace his stump, the chainsaw is a standard red Homelite XL, with Ash's only modifications being the addition of a metal ring shaped clamp to hold his arm in place. Metal Gauntlet )]] While trapped in 1300 AD, Ash was going off on a journey to find the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, but before his quest began, he used his knowledge of the 20th century to construct a Metal Gauntlet with the help of the local Blacksmith. The Gauntlet acts as a new functioning right hand for Ash, and also seems to give him super strength. When Ash returned to the 20th century, the Gauntlet came back with him, helping him with his daily work at S-Mart. Wooden Hand '')]] Sometime between returning to the late 20th century and 2015, Ash lost, broke, or stopped using the Metal Gauntlet and replaced it with a simple wooden hand. Made out of rosewood and "Hand carved by Italian artisans", the wooden hand aids Ash in his quest to pick up women in bars. Ash lies about how he lost his hand to get pity from these women, and it works. While at Books From Beyond, Ash's right hand is handcuffed to a pole and to make a quick escape, he detaches his wooden hand and leaves it behind. Power Glove '')]] Built by Pablo as a gift for Ash, the "Power Glove" was made out of old video game console accessories and Erector Set parts. Ash can remove the "hand" (from the wrist to the fingers) part and attach the Chainsaw, instead of completely removing the attachment. Android Hand In the series finale, Ash is equipped with a third mechanical hand. This one appears identical to a real hand but its inner workings are visible through a see through panel on the wrist. Comics Future Gauntlet '' #3)]] In the ''Shop 'Till You Drop Dead story-arc, Ash is teleported to a future overrun with Deadites and must journey to retrieve the Necronomicon Program so he can return to his time. To aid him on his journey, Ash is given a cyborg weapon hand, where each finger is a different tool: explosive shell launcher, high powered laser, flamethrower, grappling hook and force projector. Ash uses it for the remainder of the story, but it is taken away by police at the beginning of the Army of Darkness vs. Re-Animator crossover. The Hand of Shiva '' #7)]] Not much is known about the Hand of Shiva, except an alternate reality version of Ash killed another alternate reality version of Ash for it. Eventually, it wound up with the Ash Williams of Earth-818793. It's current whereabouts are unknown. Gatling Gun While being a Deadite-Hunter-For-Hire, Ash used a mini-Gatling Gun attachment on his hand. Rocket Launcher Another attachment from his time as a Deadite-Hunter-For-Hire, the Rocket Launcher was used by Ash while hunting a Deadite gang along Route 66. Spatula '' #2)]] Ash attached a Spatula to his stump for grilling hamburgers. Shaving Razor '' #3)]] Ash occasionally attached a razor to the stump for shaving his face and chest. Category:Objects Category:Weapons